Steele se encuentra a sí mismo
by Ada Gamez
Summary: Después de descubrir varias cosas difíciles de "digerir" el Sr. Steele sufre un infarto al saber que su hija pequeña está embarazada y que los mayores han abierto su propia agencia de investigaciones


STEELE SE ENCUENTRA A SÍ MISMO

En la sala de primeros auxilios Laura intenta contener las lágrimas cuando observan cómo comienzan a monitorear y a llenar de cables por todas partes a su marido. Nunca lo ha visto así. Quizás mil veces fue golpeado, dio y recibió verdaderas trompadas y le rompieron más de una vez las costillas pero jamás había sufrido del corazón. Apenas puede tomarle la mano antes que lo ingresen a terapia intensiva de la unidad coronaria.

-Quiero el nombre…-murmura lúcido pero sedado cuando Laura ingresa al horario de visitas

-Qué dices cariño?.-intenta evadir ella

-Quiero el nombre de ese cretino…

-Amor, intenta descansar, no te preocupes por eso ahora…

-Quiero el nombre, dudo que tú, Laura, no lo sepas…

-Cuando puedas hablar con Queenie verás que todo va a estar en orden para escucharla…para contenerla…

-Voy a matar a ese cretino…

-Señor Steele usted no está en condiciones para matar a nadie…cariño tienes que mejorarte y después verás las cosas con una mayor objetividad…

-Objetividad? ¿Laura, tú y tus principios estrictos dónde quedaron? Tú misma querrías salir corriendo a matar a ese bastardo con tus propias manos ¿o es que no vas a reaccionar?

-Shhh…tranquilo, cariño…cálmate…ante los hechos…es cierto…que sería dable reaccionar de esta forma porque Queenie es muy joven y esperábamos más de ella y…ser abuelos lo pretendíamos con Livy primero y hasta con Junior pero no con nuestra Queenie… pero se ha dado así y es como hay que aceptarlo…

-SABES QUIEN ES ESE CRETINO.-

-Yo…

-No es una pregunta, es una aseveración. Sabes quién es. Dímelo, Laura.-

\- Espera a estar mejor…espera a estar en casa…

-Dimelo…

-No. No te lo diré. Será Queenie la que te lo diga.-

-Dónde está ella?

-En casa de su abuela Abigail y en estos momentos resolviendo un caso…

-Un caso! Un caso…Quiero…quiero… ver a Mildred!.- murmura mientras la sedación empieza a surtir efecto

-¿Mildred? …amor…cariño…Mildred falleció hace un año ¿recuerdas?

-Oh…nuestra buena y noble Mildred…maravillosa Mildred…-murmura y se queda dormido

Laura le peina con sus dedos el cabello ahora canoso y ralo. Se queda mirándolo. Es la imagen de la ternura, es casi un niño pequeño. Está más robusto y canoso, algunas arrugas de expresión muy marcadas surcan su rostro pero no deja de ser el hombre que ha amado por más de treinta años. Siente que ahora que está débil e indefenso más lo ama y desea cuidarlo porque sabe que no quedan otros treinta por delante para poder disfrutar y ser felices. El tiene 64 años cumplirá los 65 en septiembre. Ella en octubre cumplirá sus 62 y no desea que nada haga entristecer a su amor, al gran hombre que resultó ser ese hombre sin nombre que es todo suyo desde la primera vez que entró en la agencia, cuando dijo ser "Ben Pearson".

Lo ama con todas sus fuerzas y no desea que sufra por su alter ego con faldas (que ni siquiera usa faldas) llamada Queenie…

Ella sabe bien quién es el que embarazó a Queenie y también sabe que con Steele mentir le dura poco. Pero ese fallo en el corazón de Remington la preocupa demasiado.

Cuando dado de alta del hospital vuelve a casa a descansar y prepararse para que en una semana le coloquen un stent, el Señor Steele solo espera una respuesta.

Queenie entra en la habitación procedente de Jersey con toda la desfachatez de la que puede hacer gala, pero el amor que siente hacia su padre es capaz de derretir sus defensas. Cuando se encuentra con la mirada paterna severa y opacada por la profunda decepción que debe estar sintiendo decide callar el nombre del padre de su hijo pero no lo que siente ella ante esa situación. Aprovecha que Olivia con una excusa se ha llevado a Laura de la casa y que Junior está en el taller con alguna de sus artesanías terapéuticas.

-Hola…daddy…¿te sientes bien?

-Tan bien como puedo Queenie…tan bien como puedo…

-Papito…sé que las últimas novedades no han sido del todo…en fin…felices para ti y para mamá…pero…bueno yo…¿puedo tomarte la mano papito?

El eleva su mano con pocas fuerzas pero se la tiende. Aprieta la de la jovencita con firmeza. Se miran a los ojos.

-Te amo papito…perdóname. Quiero a este bebé…lo quiero mucho. Y yo me encargaré de él completamente…no necesito al padre de este niño. Será solo mío, papá y eso también es un hecho.

-El nombre. Quiero el nombre. Mi nieto no va a ser un bastardo.-

-Papá tu nieto será Steele. Steele, ese es el apellido que quiero para mi bebé. El tuyo.-

-El mío…sabes la historia de mi nombre y apellido…

-Papá…hay muchas cosas de las que hablar…sobre eso…no tienes idea de…lo que he podido averiguar…De veras estás bien papá? Podré contarte todo lo que he hecho en todo este tiempo?

-No sé si quiero enterarme de todo al detalle.-

-Y no te lo contaré, papá pero…hay cosas que tienes que saber. Estuve en Irlanda.-

Los ojos de Steele se llenaron de brillo. La miró sin entender pero deseando oírlo todo.

-Con el cabello de abuelito Daniel, exhumado en Rusia, y tu cabello que mamá me proveyó, pude comprobar por el ADN que efectivamente eras hijo de Daniel Chalmers cuyo verdadero nombre es Kerrington Daniel Charlmers Hooke. Abuelito conoció a Deidre Anne Thomas…

\- Es ese el nombre de…

-No, no es ese el nombre de la abuela…no papá, esa era la mejor amiga de la abuela… abuelita lleva un nombre que te sorprenderá…tengo todo el detalle…tengo toda la historia…pero tengo algo más importante que solamente los papeles…Lynnette ha preparado las maletas daddy…nos vamos para Irlanda…!

-Hace treinta años que no voy a Irlanda no…no… Irlanda no…tu madre…

-Mamá a estas horas debe estar sabiendo todo por boca de Livy, papá y seguramente a las 20:30 nos esperará en el aeropuerto…-

-¿Qué hay en Irlanda, hija, qué es todo esto?

-Vamos papi, una ducha, te cambias y vamos al aeropuerto.-

-Conste jovencita que aún no hemos discutido lo de mi nieto…! Qué treta nueva es esta Queenie?

Casi arrastrándolo ella se limitó a colocarle un toallón limpio en los hombros y mandarlo a bañarse para prepararse y salir.

El ama de llaves, Lynnette, es una adorable señora tan lista como Mildred y tan inteligente para llevar a la casa y concederle algunas ventajas a Laura y mantener preciosas rencillas con Steele, como ella. No le permite fumar puros de los que él tanto disfruta en la casa y ahora que está enfermo del corazón no va a dejar de perseguirlo. Ya había empacado abrigos, trajes, ropa más sport y toda la documentación de sus jefes. Cuando Steele vio semejante movida, se dejó llevar por su tormento menor que era esa niña a la que nada la arredraba, excepto a veces las encendidas discusiones que podía tener con su mamá y con Livy.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, efectivamente Laura ya estaba allí con Livy y con Junior. Ellos no viajarían, tenían mucho que hacer en la ciudad.

-Laura…¿apruebas esto?

-Señor Steele…este viaje es algo que por fin nos dará respuestas… ¡acéptalo y disfrútalo!

-Pe…pero Laura…!

-Vas a vivir los días más especiales de tu vida, mi amor! –exclamó y le estampó un beso que él como siempre trató de prolongar apasionado hasta oír decir a su hija

-Padres, me avergüenzan…ya son lo bastante grandes para estas…horrorosas demostraciones…!

Laura lo envolvió más fuerte en sus brazos e intensificó el beso a lo que Steele respondió encantado.

-Madre…!

Laura hizo un gesto como diciendo "para que veas" y tomó del brazo a Steele para hacer el checking.

Cuando llegaron a Irlanda el viaje había agotado a Steele y prefirieron alojarse rápidamente en el hotel hasta la mañana siguiente.

Viajaron a la campiña en un auto rentado por Laura y conducido por Queenie que los dejaba helados con su habilidad al volante.

Llegaron a una casa de retiro. Steele intuyó que debía ser el lugar donde residía la Señora Thomas, amiga de su madre según Queenie había dicho. ¿Seria ella portadora de esa verdad que hasta entonces nadie le había podido revelar y que murió con Daniel, su padre, ahí mismo, en Irlanda?

-Amor, quiero que estés tranquilo, ya verás…te espera una hermosa noticia y una preciosísima sorpresa…

Se anunciaron en la mesa de ingreso de visitas y pasaron amablemente conducidos por Miss Donovan a una sala espaciosa y muy bien ornamentada e iluminada por la luz del sol, que extrañamente brillaba en una de las épocas más lluviosas de Irlanda.

En un sillón sencillo de la sala, una dama de unos ochenta años pero de espléndido cutis con escasas arrugas, los observó entrar con curiosidad y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos se veían un tanto apagados, no obstante, con el especial brillo de la curiosidad. Sabía que recibiría visitas.

-Padre…-empezó solemne Queenie…espero que esta noticia te haga tan feliz como a nosotras cuando la supimos…te presento a…mi abuelita…Olivia Jane Stealler Callaham tu madre, daddy…

-No bromees, hija…esta dama…esto no es gracioso…ella…es…

-Mi pequeño…mi niño…deja que te mire…deja que te abrace por primera vez…

-¿Olivia…? ¿Olivia… como…. Livy?

-Abrázala mi amor…ha esperado 64 años para abrazarte…desde sus dieciséis…

Quizás fue como un halo de ternura, un algo que Steele no alcanzaba a entender pero al fundirse en un abrazo y sentir en su mejilla esa piel y percibir ese tibio perfume de madre…Remington Steele se sintió nacer.

El círculo de su historia comenzaba a cerrarse. Olivia Stealler Callaham era una adolescente de quince años cuando conoció al pícaro Daniel que la atrapó y envolvió no solo en las redes de un amor verdadero sino que estaba dispuesto al compromiso pero el padre de Olivia se opuso terminantemente cuando tuvo referencias del candidato a la mano de su hija. Como era miembro prominente del gobierno inglés, resolvió llevarla a la India, bien lejos, a una mansión donde Chalmers jamás llegaría y haciendo correr la voz de que la joven había muerto.

A su vez, Olivia nunca había podido averiguar nada de Daniel. Cuando tuvo al niño, fue hábilmente engañada. Le mostraron un bebé muerto. Ella lo tocó apenas y más de una vez recordando ese toque, sintió que esa criatura no era la suya. Los padres se libraron de él, la madre de ella murió al poco tiempo sin soportar la pena del enorme secreto y la culpa con respecto a su nieto, al que dieron en adopción y al que le aparecieron parientes de todas partes que lo maltrataron bastante a lo largo de la infancia. Steele escuchó cómo su abuelo recién en el lecho de muerte gravemente enfermo y denigrado por excoriaciones en la piel y llagas de todo tipo, le dijo a su hija antes de morir, en la más cruel miseria como consecuencia de sus malos actos, que en algún lugar del mundo, su hijo vivía. Él no sabía donde, nunca quiso averiguarlo, se sentía deshonrado por Olivia y Daniel Chalmers, pero el niño vivía. Ella no tuvo luego ni los medios ni las fuerzas para buscarlo, ni una pista, ni un dinero, trabajó mucho y algunos timadores la engañaron varias veces en el intento de búsqueda que nunca pudo sobrepasar las fronteras de Irlanda o de Londres que fueron los lugares donde el niño quizás podía haber sido llevado. Uno se fue llevándose todos sus ahorros. Las lágrimas lloradas por el hijo perdido fueron incontenibles hasta que un día se dio por vencida en los hechos -pero no en su corazón- de poder encontrarlo.

-Mi niño. Mi gran amor…amé tanto a tu padre…Esperaba que te parecieras a él pero…eres el vivo retrato de mi propio padre…qué ironías tiene esta vida…qué tremendas ironías…, sus ojos, su cabello, su estatura…háblame amor, háblame… Remington…

-Madre…es tan…tan…emocionante llamarte madre…mamá… pero… no me digas Remington, ese no es mi verdadero nombre, tú debiste elegir un nombre para mí…

-Era el año 1952, elegí dos nombres Alice Jezabel como mi abuela materna si eras niña y Remington Benjamín si eras varón. Sabes cual fue la motivación? Un dulce profesor que tuve en la India, un maestro riguroso pero tierno, de unos ochenta años -como yo ahora- que se llamó Remington Delaware, "quien lleva este nombre mío, es un hombre divertido y agradable", decía, "hecho para tomar responsabilidades y asumirlas ya sean de orden familiar o profesional". Luego leí mucho de ese nombre en un libro que él me prestó cierta vez, la Historia de Remington Pecks, un revolucionario investigador, pícaro y obstinado. Su padre le dio el nombre por esa novela. Ahí leía sobre este personaje que tenía un gran encanto, mucho éxito con las mujeres, era un esteta refinado, apasionado por la belleza y la armonía, con una apariencia de calma tranquilizadora para proteger a los demás, un agudo sentido de la justicia, la diplomacia, orgulloso, perfeccionista, con algunas crisis de cólera si no se salía con la suya. Preocupado por sus semejantes, integro, leal, honesto, generoso…Las aventuras de Remington Pecks acompañaron mi vida hasta mucho tiempo después que estuve dedicada a buscarte.

Laura abrazó al Sr. Steele por los hombros acercándose suavemente por su espalda. Notó la tensión de sus hombros y sintió miedo. Pensó que podía pasarle algo malo con tantas emociones y su corazón…

Pero al volverse él a mirarla vio sus ojos azules, esos ojos azules que hicieron estragos en ella desde la primera vez que los vio, arrasados por las lágrimas.

-Lau…Laura…tanto dar vueltas y más vueltas por mi pasado y mi nombre…y quién era yo y yo era éste, éste que soy…que tú creaste…mi amor…¿ has oído…? me llamo…me llamo Remington …-reía y lloraba a la vez, abrazaba a su madre, besaba a Laura…se aferró a Queenie…

-Es tremendamente llamativo, cariño…Eres Remington Stealler… ¿Te has dado cuenta de ello? Y también Ben, el primer nombre que me dijiste que tenías… el primer nombre con que te nombré, delante de Berenice y Murphy el día en que tuvimos esa fantástica noche de conocernos y…oh mi amor, de haber sabido que te llamabas Benjamin….

Laura y Queenie los dejaron solos. La señora Stealler necesitaba tranquilidad y abrazar y mimar a su hijo. Steele necesitaba tomar esas manos entre las suyas y besarlas una y otra vez. Mientras él se haría mayor junto a ella, habían perdido años hermosos y él la oportunidad de ser otra clase de hombre, pero los recuperarían aunque fueran pocos no iba a pasarle como con Daniel, que lo tuvo 20 años de manera intermitente. Largas charlas, evocaciones maravillosas de Irlanda y su gente, libros y poemas, películas viejas, pasión de ambos. Laura se sentía en conexión especial con su suegra. Festejaron tanto el 16 de mayo como el 6 de septiembre que eran las fechas de nacimiento real y ficticia de Steele y ahora podía saber Laura que no estaba casada con un libriano pedante y gruñón sino con un adorable taurino todo corazón. Los dos cumpleaños se festejaron con la misma alegría. La madre viviría hasta los 95 lúcida y feliz con su hijo, nuera y nietos. Remington a sus ochenta estará tan sano, galante, con una excelente gallardía y esa alegría constante que adorna su persona y la disfrutará esos quince años subsiguientes tanto como pueda.

Esa noche, ya solos en la posada irlandesa, Laura y Remington se amaron dulcemente. "Es hermoso saber que tú eres tú…" le murmuró al oído Laura con gran ternura y emoción. En todos esos años ella nunca lo llamó Remington, siempre se mantuvo en ese timbrecillo que sonaba en sus labios llamándolo, a punto de besarse o peleando con él… "Señor Steele". Mirándola profundamente a los ojos, Steele la amó como nunca antes. Con un vigor que no se apagaba al paso del tiempo y en una actitud que no decaía por ser un ritual conocido y acostumbrado. Sabían cómo renovar el hechizo y el encanto de su pasión. Lo sabían con solo tocarse. Laura estaba segura que no había muchos hombres capaces como él de hacer de cada vez una primera vez. En treinta años nunca tuvo que fingir placer, ni un dolor de cabeza, ni rechazarlo, excepto cuando se enojaba por algo que él hubiera hecho como coquetear con alguna chica linda en los primeros tiempos, encendiendo sus celos. Y él sabía como eliminar hasta su última defensa con un toque delicioso de sus manos. Desde que hicieran por primera vez sin interrupciones el amor, Laura lamentó no haber comenzado antes a explorar las aristas creativas de Steele en el lecho, la forma maravillosa en que la hacía sentir y gozar de algo que se prohibieron muchas veces. Expresarse libremente era algo tan bello y natural ahora, que ni el paso del tiempo ni ninguna otra cosa podrían arredrar. Nada temían excepto cuando uno de los dos se fuera de este mundo y ya no pudieran estar juntos. Pero tácitamente, era el día a día, el momento a momento, lo que estaban dispuestos a atesorar. En la intimidad, decirle ahora "Ben" cobraba sentido, aunque el mundo se sorprendiera de ese "Señor Steele" que era parte de ambos.

Los hijos, la familia, la posibilidad de tener armado el rompecabezas se cerró en aquel momento de revelación. Laura era infinitamente feliz de saber que Ben, su Ben del primer día no estuvo mal dicho y que el Remington de su invención, había ido a su agencia aquel primer día de octubre de 1982 a encontrarse consigo mismo.

Cada día desde entonces, fue un maravilloso descubrir que por fin se podían permitir libremente. No había nada oculto y él pudo lograr armar su historia con todas las piezas finalmente reunidas. Cuando en los noventa se dio el auge del ADN, Laura, ocupada con los niños, la agencia y todas sus responsabilidades no pudo avanzar, además debería haber viajado y el señor Steele no quiso que volviera a Irlanda ni a Londres y ella lo respetó. Eran lugares donde ambos no lo habían pasado tan bien como hubieran querido. El solo hecho de pensar en tanto tiempo como había pasado, no daba esperanzas de encontrar un rastro de familia. De todos modos, la Señora Steele no se había quedado quieta al respecto con tanta tecnología a manos y envió a varias personas de su confianza a investigar. Para la historia de Daniel Charlmers la madre del Sr. Steele había muerto tras el parto y era lo que todos creían. Pero para Laura, era como una cuenta pendiente encontrar tíos o tías, primos, alguien de la misma sangre que identificara esa madre perdida que Daniel no pudo mencionar y alguien que supiera cuáles eran los nombres que había considerado la muchacha para darle al hijo o hija que iba a tener. Una tumba, algo, debería ser el nexo de Steele con su pasado. Mucho tiempo Laura en completo silencio fue reuniendo información pero en sus vidas había tanta agitación que el ritmo vertiginoso de escuelas, deportes, danza y todas las actividades sociales de sus hijos más los compromisos de trabajo aumentados por la extensión de su fama, impedía que pudieran sentarse a unir las pistas de esa investigación. Laura llegó hasta la confirmación de la paternidad de Daniel y su marido, análisis en mano. Steele no quiso cambiar su nombre a Charlmers ni llamarse Harry como Daniel lo había llamado siempre, desde sus catorce años de edad. Que tantos años después Queenie lo hubiera logrado era una maravillosa hazaña, digna de una investigadora nata…era un motivo de orgullo para su madre.


End file.
